Sinful Cherries
by Chava.Loves.Cupcakes
Summary: A sweet collection of short drabbles starring your favorite pink-haired Kunoichi featuring Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, & Kakashi. LEMONS. AU.


**Note:**_ The first entry to this drabble series. PURE SMUT. Enjoy. _

**Rating: **_M_

**WARNING**_: Strong Language and lemons._

**Summary**_: oo1; you can deny all you want. You can shake your beautiful heart-shaped head 'no', but in actuality he's want you want and I'm what you NEED. _

* * *

~_Does he touch you here like this? Let me take the friction from your lips~_

* * *

Gentle long fingers brushed lightly up against her flat stomach.

She moaned aloud. He hid a devious smirk.

If only she could see herself right now. So _vulnerable, weak, **animalist**_, just so _beautifu_l. It made Itachi feel like he was the luckiest man alive. His fingers met her pink nipples. He took the harden bud and twisted it clockwise and counter clockwise, almost as if he were finding a perfect station in a radio. His sweet touches made her core cry in euphoria.

"Fuck Itachi." She groaned.

Itachi grew harder by the second. She knew how he loved it when she swore to him. His black, empty orbs locked onto her green, hazy eyes.

_"Keep talking like that baby, and I'll make sure you'll be punished." _He said harshly_,_ pinching her rosy erect nipple.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her body was screaming for release, and Itachi wasn't even inside her yet.

"Do you want me to stop?" His soft deep tenor voice said in her ear, making the shell of it wet while sliding the red lacy thong off of her creamy, full ass.

"Baby, please... don't you fucking dare thinking about stopping." He entered two fingers in her soaking, hot, tight pussy. Her walls wrapped tightly around his long fingers. Like the perfect silk. Sakura's moans grew even louder than before as her essence began to seep out of her. Itachi withdrew his fingers and slowly tasted it; knowing it would bring his sexy _Cherry_ _Blossom_ closer to euphoria.

"You taste so good baby, try some." He offered his middle finger and brought it to her swollen rosy pink lips. Her eyes met his as she tasted herself. Swirling her tongue around his finger, loving the smell and taste of her own nectar. He pulled his finger out of her mouth with a 'pop' and thrust his fingers back into her very wet and moist cervix. Slowly but surely drawing her juices out.

An electric spark crept up her spine. The tight bubble inside your stomach began to rip, as her shoulders also began to shudder.

She…. was… almost…

He withdrew his fingers feeling her walls clam tightly around his fingers.

She moaned at the emptiness she now felt. She rubbed her thighs together to try to get the friction and release she damn near deserved.

Itachi watched in awe at his sweet, innocent blossom.

What a _sinful vixen _she now has become.

* * *

His throbbing solider was too much to bear. He roughly drew her legs apart. She whimpered at the sudden dominance. He proceeds to force her on her stomach.

_Face down. Ass up. _

She held her breathe as he was moments, no. **seconds** away from giving her her sinful slice of heaven. She could feel the hot tip of his penis touching her dripping hole. He rubbed slowly, teasing, torturing her.

"Sakura, do you want this?" He suddenly said leaning down towards her repeating the previous movements. He rubbed harder this time causing the vixen to scream in pleasure.

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you right this moment? Do you want me to turn your petite body-especially your hot, wet core inside out?"

Guilt suddenly surfaced inside her.

"I have a boyfriend. We shouldn't do this. It's not right."

He gave his _blossom_ a wicked smile.

"Sakura, your pink swollen lips says 'no', but your _sweet_, **wet** pussy is saying a whole different story.

She moaned at the sound of Itachi's profanities. Nothing was sexier than hearing him curse.

"No, I-I- can-n-t." She stuttered.

Itachi rubbed his hot, wet member down her lower lips harder. Causing the friction to intensify.

"_Sakura, you can deny all you want, you can shake your beautiful heart-shaped '**no**.' but in actuality he's want you want and I'm what you **NEED**. _

He grabbed the back of her head and gazed at her.

"You're miserable with him; He's not like me, my _sweet blossom_. He doesn't touch you like I do. He doesn't kiss you like I do. Nor does he fuck your brains out like I always do."

"No, Ita-"

"Don't deny me anymore." His voice filled with passion.

"You lust for me. You can't breathe without me Sakura, You think about me all the time don't you?"

To prove his point his soft hands roamed her whole body, causing Sakura to moan slightly. He slightly smiled at the reaction.

"You think about me when you're with him don't you? Even when he's fucking you, your mind is thinking about me. Your subconscious is imaging that it's me pounding your tight wet walls.

He thrust three fingers inside her wet, hot cavern.

"Ahhh!" She moaned at the contact.

"Look at me Sakura."

She shook her head. He thrust deeply, curling his fingers. Sakura screamed drool slid down the corners of her swollen rosy pink mouth.

"I said look at me Haruno." He harshly commanded.

She gave in, and moaned at the sight before her.

Itachi, fully naked with his throbbing solider sculpted with veins from the head to the base raised up at attention. His dark shiny long hair tied into a simple ponytail.

"Look at my fingers and feel what I'm doing to you."He said.

She looked at his arms flexing. She felt his thumb gently caressing her swollen, wet, hot clit. She could feel those three fingers that are deep inside her curling and uncurling.

_"Do you see Haruno? Feel how your beautiful pussy receives me. Feel how it wraps around my fingers so tight. Feel how wet you are. You want this so bad, I know this for a fact."_ He withdrew his fingers out of her.

"You sense the emptiness, you're nothing without me."

The way Itachi was talking to her, touching her; she couldn't deny him any longer. Itachi was right all along. She NEEDS him.

Sakura rose and gathered all the strength she had left to push her lover on his back. His onyx orbs widened slightly at the action.

_"I need you." _

* * *

He entered her hot craven. Sakura's breath hitched as her sex was being stretched beyond anything she could ever imagine. He relentlessly pumped inside her, giving her no time to breathe or get acclimated with his thick size. He thrust deeper. Sakura eyes rolled back into her head, the intensity of the pleasure was causing her to pass out.

"Sakura" Itachi grunted between thrusts.

"You're so tight, so damn tight it feels great wrapped around my cock."

"Uhhh-yeaaah." She replied, meeting his thrusts grinding against him.

Itachi pushed into parts Sakura never felt before.

Sakura's head fell back. She was dying a sweet death.

"I'm..."

He pumped even faster and harder, drawing her juices out.

Sakura screamed as she was finally sent to euphoria. Orgasms upon orgasms she received each bigger and s stronger than the last.

Itachi grunted at how tight she now became. He grabbed her hips and rolled so she was now at the bottom.

Green eyes met black.

Itachi rammed his cock back into Sakura's wet pussy. The sounds of his moans and her own squishing juices were too much for her.

"You like that huh?"He asked.

_"Yes! I fucking love your cock_!" She screamed with all her might.

Itachi detangled her legs from his waist and placed it above her ears.

Sakura's mouth formed a huge 'o' shape as Itachi slid his huge member inside of her.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Harder f-faster." The sinful vixen moaned.

Itachi's head was pounding as the sounds of Sakura's moans, his cock ramming her gurgling juices and the headboard breaking filling his ears.

His now red eyes were blinded by pure lust and passion. His thighs and hanging balls slapped the bottom of Sakura's ass.

"Talk dirty to me." Itachi roughly told Sakura as he felt his release coming.

Sakura closed her eyes in protest.

"No, open them. Talk dirty to me. There's no one but us."

_"Oh Kami, Itachi you're so fucking hot when you fuck me like this. I love you big, hot vein-filled cock going in and out of my tight pink pussy. Baby he never fucks me like you do. Shit baby... I'm going to explode on your cock. It looks so beautiful; I just want to put it in my throat and suck the shit out of it baby."_

* * *

Itachi feeling his release getting closer picked up the pace and Sakura scream as the tornado ripped through her pussy as euphoria embraced her again.

Itachi kept pounding as her walls gripped his harder than ever.

"Uhh Sakura I'm about to..."

Sakura rose and thrust his cock into her mouth as she jerked him roughly. He moaned as the pressure started to build up in his balls and he could feel his cum ready to burst. Itachi's hands grabbed a handful of her pink hair as his hips lunge forward, causing his balls to slap her chin.

Itachi exploded into her mouth. Never missing a beat, she sucked and swallowed his release.

* * *

Tired as hell, Itachi withdrew his now limp cock out of Sakura's mouth and fell on her.

She giggled as the after effect of their intense lovemaking kicked in.

"Sakura." Itachi said softly.

"Yes Itachi?"

"Don't leave this time. Stay with me." His voice filled with pain and longing.

Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead.

* * *

_~jusqu'à la prochaine fois~_

_ I kicked off this mini lemon series with my favorite pairing, Itachi x Sakura. Hope you guys liked it. Was the sex too much, not enough? _

_Review :) _


End file.
